Always Yours
by YaoiOkami
Summary: Yuri finally returns from his stay on Earth and accepts his and Wolfram's engagement. Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyo Kara Maou!

**Always Yours**

By: Okami

Wolfram sat on the comfortable arm chair in the library. He couldn't stand not knowing what Yuri was doing in that other world of his. He was his fiancé of course and he couldn't just let him do what he wanted anymore. He had to make sure that his husband to be was loyal and out of anybody else's fantasies. He had to admit, it was something rather hard for anyone to do, considering Gunter, it was especially hard.

He stood from his chair and went to the window that arched all the way to the ceiling. He sighed and gently pressed his forehead against the cool glass. Why was it that every time he thought about that annoying little wimp he got like this? He was daring and so kind hearted…it was revolting but sweet and kind in that way that only he could do…but of course he'd never tell anyone this. His reputation would be ruined. He sighed yet again and then heard someone walk behind him.

"What brings you here, Lord Weller?" Wolfram asked.

"I'm just taking a walk. There's nothing to do when His Highness isn't here," Conrad answered.

Wolfram sighed as he spoke, "Sadly it's true. He may not like causing people trouble but he can get this castle going in an uproar in an instant. It's actually quite amusing," Wolfram said as he ran his hand through his silky blonde hair.

Suddenly there it was.

The splash that brought joy to the entire kingdom.

The Demon Kind had returned!

They ran out to the balcony that overlooked the fountain that was placed right in the middle of the garden. To the side, Yuri lay completely relaxed and floating. Wolfram sighed exasperatedly and jumped off the balcony towards his fiancé, closely followed by Conrad. Wolfram walked up to the fountain and loomed over the black haired boy with his arms crossed.

"Hey there Wolfram," Yuri greeted.

"Hey yourself, what's wrong with you?" he asked as he offered his hand.

Yuri took it gratefully and helped himself out. Just then Gunter appeared with a towel.

"Your Majesty you should go and bathe. We wouldn't want our Demon King to catch cold. We really should work on your entrances Sire, you always get here soaking wet," Gunter advised.

"It's alright, I don't mind."

'There he goes being nice again. Why is it that every time he does that it gets me angry? Is it because it's not only me? Damn it. Emotions are so fickle… and complicated,' Wolfram thought bitterly.

"Why were you gone so long?" Wolfram asked.

"Well I don't get to choose when I get here. I get in the water with an intention on getting here but I just won't move! It only happens sometimes…," Yuri protested meekly.

Wolfram only sighed. What else could he do? It was true, the only person that could do that was Ulrike and even then The Great One had to approve. He ran his hand through his blonde tresses. He had grown into the habit of doing that when he thought. It seemed to release a bit of stress he had grown to have when Yuri left. Conrad noticed him in deep thought and inquired him about it.

"What's wrong Wolfram?"

Wolfram looked up at his smiling face.

"Nothing… I'm just thinking is all," he answered simply.

Conrad decided to not ask anything else, since that was all he was going to get from him. He then turned his attention to the Maoh.

"How was the first game Your Majesty?" Conrad asked.

"It was really great! Not bad for the first in the season. We lost but did we give them a good run for their money!" Yuri yelled cheerfully.

"I'm glad to hear it," Conrad answered.

'What is this game nonsense about?' Wolfram thought.

They always seemed to be talking about something that the two of them seemed so passionate about. Just then Gwendal came into view.

"So His Highness finally decided to show up," he said as his greeting.

"It's nice to see you too Gwendal."

"You're lucky this time around," he said.

"How is that?"

"For once all the duties have been taken care of. So Gunter planned a trip to the meadows in advance so that you could leave as soon as you were ready," the eldest brother explained.

"Oh," was Yuri's only response.

He then turned to look at Wolfram. He held up a bag that strangely enough, no one had noticed up until now.

"What is it…?" Wolfram asked rather curiously.

"I brought you clothes from my world. You're always wearing that uniform so I decided to bring you something. I would've brought a magazine or something so that they could make it here but, seeing as I get here soaking wet all the time…"

Wolfram looked a bit unsure at the bag. Yuri only sighed.

"Conrad, could you please hold this for me?"

"Sure Yuri," Conrad took the bag and held it open.

Yuri took out a black, long sleeve shirt and held it up for Wolfram. Wolfram gasped.

"You brought me black?" he asked.

"Well yeah. You're even closer to royalty not that you're engaged to me," Yuri explained.

A light blush crept over the blonde's face. He wasn't used to comments like that.

"Here Gunter," he handed that shirt to the white haired servant.

He then proceeded to take out a pink hooded, sleeveless sweater.

"Oh my! That's such a pretty color!" they heard Lady Celi say, "You should be glad your husband-to-be remembers about you."

Yuri blushed.

"I did pick these out for you. I figured a change from that uniform wouldn't be too bad," Yuri confessed.

"Here," he handed that to Gunter, "Look, I got you some jeans to go along with it too. I hope they'll fit you since I don't know your waist size or anything."

Wolfram studied them. It wasn't black or pink, but a dark blue. Yuri took the clothes from Gunter and handed them to him.

"Since we're going to the meadows, will you wear them? For me?" he asked.

"Yeah…" was all that Wolfram could say.

He was in a state of shock and happiness. Shocked because Yuri had thought of him and happy because of it. A smile spread across his lips before he turned to leave in order to change into those clothes.

"I'm glad you've accepted your engagement with Wolfram already Your Highness," Conrad said, happy for his younger brother.

"Yeah, it was all I could think about when I was on the other world. I decided to give it a shot. Besides, Wolfram, is very attractive and smart. A great combination if I do say so myself. I wouldn't mind having someone like that by my side for the rest of my life," Yuri said.

It was true. He had given a lot of thought of that topic and he had come to that conclusion himself. Just then they heard Lady Celi squeal.

"Oh! I'm so glad you found what you were looking for in my little Wolfie!! I knew he was the type of person you were looking for."

"Ah!" was all Yuri could manage to get out before being embraced by the blonde woman.

He hated being squished by her breasts!

.:~*~:.

Wolfram looked at himself in the huge mirror. He didn't look too bad. The jeans Yuri had gotten him fit like a glove. He had to remember to thank him later. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said as he kept contemplating himself in the mirror.

Yuri opened the door and saw Wolfram looking himself over.

"You look great," he said.

Wolfram was startled. He didn't expect it to be him. He turned to look at him and saw that he had finally changed out of his 'school uniform' as he had put it. In place of that was a black shirt that had a silver design on the front and was trimmed with green as well as his collar, shirt sleeves and the bottom of his shirt. He also had jeans but his were a lighter blue color.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"You look…different…," Wolfram said.

Yuri sighed.

"I know that…but, does it look alright?"

"Yes," said Wolfram.

"Good. Now come on. Everyone's waiting," Yuri grabbed hold of Wolfram's hand and led him away towards the main door of the castle.

He led Wolfram to his white horse before mounting his own.

"Is His Highness ready?" Gunter asked.

"Yes. Let's go," he said before turning his horse towards the entrance to the castle.

Wolfram thought back to when he had to ride with him because he hadn't ridden a horse before. He noticed though, how fast he did learn. He got very good at it and maneuvered Aou gracefully. He waited for Conrad and Gwendal to ride in front of them before following along with Yuri. Lady Celi and Greta rode behind them in a carriage.

As they made their way Yuri received 'Good Morning's' and praises. Yuri would either wave or greet them back. In no time they were at the beautiful meadow that overlooked a lake.

When Yuri caught sight of it he gasped. He had never seen such a beautiful place so up close and personal before. Not even on Earth. He dismounted his horse before taking in a deep breath. He heard Wolfram walk up next to him.

"I have never seen such a beautiful place before."

"Well the Demon Kingdom does have some very beautiful places," Wolfram responded.

'And beautiful people,' Yuri thought as he turned to look at the blonde.

The green eyed prince felt Yuri's gaze on him. He turned to look at him. He had this smile on his lips. He looked so at peace and happy.

"What…?" Wolfram asked, getting a bit worried.

"Nothing," Yuri responded before taking a seat on the grass.

"I'm gonna go check on Greta," Wolfram said but only managed to turn around before Yuri took hold of his wrist.

He pulled him back, not enough to hurt him, but just enough to make him lose his balance and fall back. He landed in between Yuri, his legs over Yuri's left one.

"Y-Yuri what are—" he was hushed by a thin finger being placed over his lips.

Yuri's left hand went down to Wolfram's right thigh while his right hand went to Wolfram's waist. He leaned down and captured the blonde's full lips. A light blush covered both of their cheeks as they continued their gentle kiss. Wolfram's hand went towards Yuri's cheek before they parted. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before they heard Greta's voice.

"Uuu Father just kissed Daddy!"

They turned and watched as everyone averted their eyes, as if they had seen nothing. A small blush covered both of their cheeks. It was then that he realized Wolfram had already claimed his heart and soul. Even if he tried to find someone else, it wouldn't matter because he already belonged to the blonde haired prince.

'Always yours,' Yuri thought.

He liked the sound of that.

**End**


End file.
